


Ambrollins Valentine's Fluff

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9772964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on this prompt from otpprompts on Tumblr:It’s Valentine’s Day and your OTP is opening candy hearts. Person A, as a joke, puts a heart labelled ‘Kiss Me’ on their tongue. Person B accepts A’s offer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in February 2013

Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins sat backstage at the SmackDown tapings in the area they had commandeered. It was two days before Valentine’s Day and there was a lot of chocolate and other candy around the arena. Dean had took several boxes of those candy hearts. Because what everyone needed was Dean Ambrose hyped up on sugar. He was currently throwing the hearts in the air and trying to catch them in his mouth. Although more were ending up on the floor. At least Roman had gotten Dean and Seth to stop throwing them at each other. 

“Hey Rollins.“ Dean spoke up. It couldn’t stay quiet for long.

“What Dean?” Seth asked not looking up from his phone.

“What are you doing for Valentine’s Day? Got a hot date?”

“Just me and Kevin man.” Seth replied still typing on his phone.

“What!?” Dean exclaimed feigning shock. “A good looking guy like you shouldn’t be alone. But don’t worry. I’ll be your Valentine.”

“Whatever Ambrose.” Seth laughed finally looking up. Mostly to roll his eyes. 

“Come on man.” Dean replied. “I am a great Valentine.” Dean paused looking down at the candy hearts. “I mean I am a great kisser.” He said holding up a heart that said kiss me. 

Seth just huffed a laugh. 

“Come on.” Dean said. “I’ll show you.” “Kiss me.” He said sticking his tongue out and placing the heart on it. When Seth just rolled his eyes again Dean got up and went over to him. 

“Come on. Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiisss meee.” At least that is what it sounded like he said with his mouth open and tongue out. 

Roman was about to tell Dean to go flirt somewhere else when Seth put his phone away and stood up. He looked at Dean for a second before shrugging his shoulders and leaning in and taking Dean up on the offer.

Dean stood shocked for a few moments but then he began returning the kiss. He slid his hands around Seth’s waist, up his back and rested them on Seth’s shoulders. Seth slid his hands around Dean’s own back and pulled him in closer. When they finally needed air they parted, both panting. Dean stared at Seth wide eyed with his mouth still hanging open. Somewhere during the kiss Seth ended up with the candy heart. After swallowing it he smiled at Dean. “Your right. You are a good kisser.” He said clapping Dean on the shoulder. “Well, I’ll be in catering boys.” Seth continued as he turned and exited the room.

Dean still stood in the same spot but he did manage to close his mouth. Roman who had been stunned silent his self was now failing at trying not to laugh. He expected Dean to flip him off or at least glare at him but when Dean finally recovered he ran over and started tossing the candy hearts around like he was looking for something.

“What are you doing man?” Roman asked still laughing.

“Seeing if they have any that say fuck me.”


End file.
